


as much one can love another

by Larryswonderworld



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Anne Cox - Freeform, Boyfriends, Cute, Fighting, Happy Ending, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson relationship, Harry Styles - Freeform, Jealous!Harry, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Some fighting, Wedding Proposal, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, age gap, harryandlouis, just a slight agegap, just cuteness overload, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, older!louis, slight age gap, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryswonderworld/pseuds/Larryswonderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis thinks back about how Harry and he met, their first kiss, their first I love you's, their first fight. And then proposes him, but not before telling him everything he loves about Harry. </p><p>(Just a very cute, 3K one shot without smut :) enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	as much one can love another

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like this one shot as much ss I liked writing it! It's sooo cute your teeth will rot hahah :)
> 
> Have fun!

"Lou," Harry giggles, pushing his three year older boyfriend away from him. "Stop, I'm trying to get some homework done here."  
Louis bites his lip and looks at Harry with sparkly eyes. "Okay, sure, do what you want."  
"I swear, if you take my hand and lick it again, I'm going to sit in another room and lock the door!"  
"Okay, okay!" Louis says laughing, putting his hands up in defense. "I swear, I won't do it again."  
"Keep that promise," Harry warns with a playful glare. He grabs his pen, and restarts with his exercises.  
Louis takes five full minutes to watch Harry. There are so many little things that Harry does and no one notices but Louis, and Louis feels so honored to be the one to see all the qualities of the twenty two year old. He loves the curly haired boy so much that he swears that his heart might burst whenever Harry smiles or snores or scrunches his nose or stands on his tippy toes or put his hair in a messy bun (like he had that moment) or- there are so many Harry things that Louis absolutely loved about him.

\--

 

They first met when Harry was sixteen and Louis nineteen, six years ago. It was a rainy day, the sky was scattered with dark clouds and there was no sun to be seen. Louis was walking-almost-running towards his car, cussing when he stepped in a little rainpuddle, causing his vans (and socks!) to become wet. And to make it all worse, when he finally he arrived at his car, he couldn't find his keys. "God damn it," he swore, patting the front pockets of his jeans to find out if his keys were there. They were nowhere to be found. Louis cursed again, closing his eyes in frustration.  
"Hey!" a soft voice sounded.  
Louis turned around. "What?" he snapped, but regretted it when he saw a very young, pretty looking teenager standing in front of him. The boy had sparkling green eyes full of light. On top if his head were thick, brown curls (which were kind of flat because of the rain), wobbling when the gorgeous boy stopped running. Louis' eyes went down, looking at the black Ramones t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans the boy was wearing.  
"I- I- I mean..." The angel stuttered, cheeks flustering red. He sneezed very cutely, and Louis couldn't hide the small smile that found its way to his lips. The boy looked like a small bunny while sneezing. "Y-You dropped your k-keys.." The boy held out the keys, but didn't look Louis in the eyes.  
"Oh," Louis said and grabbed the keys. Their fingers touched and a weird kind of heath spread through Louis body. Louis shuddered. "Thanks," Louis said, wordless after the strange but pleasurable feeling.  
"Okay, so I'm going, then," the boy said, scratching his neck before turning around and walking away. Louis wanted to say something, anything, but he was so speechless. All that could come out was a small 'eh', that he couldn't hear because of the rain that was coming down from the sky, and the wind that was blowing through the trees. "Wait!" Louis then said, but the boy had already walked out of the street.  
"God damn it, Louis, get your shit together," Louis whispered to himself before unlocking the car door, hopping in and speeding off. He turned around the corner of the street, his eyes looking for the green eyed boy. There he was!, sitting on a bench of a bus stop, shivering because of his wet clothes and lack of a warm coat. Louis rolled down his window. "Oi!" He shouted.  
The boy looked up.  
"We both know that the last bus of today just left... D'ya need a ride home?" Louis asked. Because no, it's not weird to step in a car of someone you barely met.  
The unbelievable attractive boy hesitated. "I mean.. I don't know you."  
"I'm Louis Tomlinson, nineteen years old, love footie, drama, McDonald's, my mums self made pies, my sisters and little brother and the tv show Friends. Born on Christmas eve, so you just missed my birthday. I might be gay too but let's not go there yet. I hate kale and pooped diapers. And shitty weather, but hey, it's England."  
The boy laughed and what the heck, he even had dimples!! "Okay then," he hopped off of the aluminum bench and ran to Louis car. He plopped down on the passenger seat, and closed the door.  
"It's not that far, just a few blocks," the cute boy said, still with a smile. He was still shivering, so while Louis drove away he put on the heater.  
"That's okay," Louis said, slowly driving away and mixing his car with the other few cars that were on the road. "Just tell me which street, I know this place by heart."  
Curly looked up at him, smiled again and said where he lived. They were silent for a few seconds, until Louis looked and the boy, who looked at his hands.  
"That's it?" Louis asked then.  
"What?"  
"You're not going to tell me your name?" Louis asked playfully.  
"Oh," the boy said with rosy cheeks. "'M name's Harry."  
"Harry as in Harold or Harry as in Harry the wizard?"  
"Harry as in Harry."  
"Okay. I'm Louis as in Louis."  
And from that moment, they were HarryandLouis.

They first kissed two weeks after they met. It was on their second date, and Louis brought Harry home after a sunny (thank god) walk in the woods. Harry was giggling and telling a story about some random thing that happened on school, while clutching a blue flower that Louis picked for him in one if his big hands, and holding Louis' hand in his other. They held each other tightly, swinging their hands in between them.  
"-and it was so funny, Lou, I swear. Might have been the funniest moment of my life and-'  
"Harry," Louis suddenly spoke, standing still in the middle of the street.  
Harry blushed embarrassed. "Shoot, sorry, that must have been so boring, hearing me ramble and- I'm such a loser, sorry." He coughed and scratched his neck. "I understand if this was the last date and damn it Harry," he whispered to himself.  
That was the moment when Louis could not not kiss the unbelievably cute curly haired boy, and without hesitating he lunged forward, scooped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him. There was no tongue involved, just their lips. "I like you," Louis whispered when he pulled away. Harry's green eyes were full of shock, and he stared at Louis like he just told him that the earth is in fact flat. "I like you really much, dumbass. Now go on and talk about your teacher, what'd he do next?"  
"You kissed me," Harry then mumbeled. His green eyes started to brighten and he smiled his dimpled smile. "You kissed me!"  
"Of course I did, love," Louis laughed.  
"Can I..?"  
It took them an hour to get home, instead of the planned thirty minutes. It took them even longer to get Louis to go home but who was to blame when Harry's lips looked so plump?

\---

The first time they told each other they loved the other one, was one month and a half after their first kiss. It was very simple, nothing much to tell actually. Harry was making Louis some pasta in Louis' small kitchen, and Louis was looking at him. And suddenly he realized it.  
"How's this taste?" Harry held out a wooden spoon with red pasta sauce for Louis to taste. Louis leaned forward, catching the spoon between his lips. "Love it," he said. "Love you."  
Harry froze for a moment, and then looked up in Louis eyes. "Love you too."  
And that's how their first I Love You's went. 

\----

Of course they had their little fights about stuff things that were so unimportant, that both of them forgot what the fight was about before it had properly ended. Their first real, big fight was after four months, when Harry had a few very important tests and essaywritings coming up, for which he wanted a very high mark. He made a deal with his mum that if he would have at least an A for English, Maths and French, he could stay over at Louis' for one weekend, from Friday midday until Sunday evening, per month. He could of course stay with him in daylight, but sleeping at Louis' happened only one weekend per month. Louis knew about this deal, but Harry stood an A+ for two of the three of the subjects, and an A for the other so he didn't really understand where all the stress for learning was coming from.  
"Babe, just chill," Louis said, softly kissing Harry's neck before resting his chin on his shoulder. "You'll be alright, you're going to do so well on the tests."  
"No, I don't, Louis," Harry sighed, scrabbling some things down in his notebook.  
"Can I please kiss you?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear, softly sucking Harry's earlobe. They haven't had sex yet, because Harry wasn't ready for that yet and Louis respected that a 100%, but they did do blow- and handjobs. They both couldn't get enough of it, touching each other whenever they were alone. It seemed as if their motto was: a week no dick interaction, is a week not lived. However, Harry kept saying he wasn't in the mood lately, always being the first one to pull away from their kiss to study some more and it drove Louis crazy. But like the proper boyfriend he was, his intentions weren't to get off with a blowjob from his boyfriend (not that he would mind if he got one, really), but to kiss Harry and then give him a good massage, to try and get his shoulders a bit less tense.  
"Louis, stop," Harry snapped, pulling his head away. "I'm not in the mood."  
"But love, I want-"  
"Seriously, Louis, could you please just fuck off and stop thinking about your dick? It turns you into one, and it's highly unattractive ," Harry grabbed some tissues from the tissue box and gave them to Louis. "Here, have fun with yourself and please stop bugging me."  
Louis stared at the tissues in his hands and then at Harry, who turned away from him and was working at his French again. "What the hell?!" Louis said.  
"You're a big boy, you can get yourself off without me. Or ask Zayn, or anything," Harry murmured uninterested.  
"That doesn't even make sense," Louis laughed. It far from a happy one, but Harry didn't look like he cared. If anything, he just clicked his pen and turned another page  
"So you're just going to ignore me?" This was crazy. Harry had absolutely no reason to do this, and it was upsetting Louis.  
"Okay fine, if you're done being a child, please give me a call. I'm going to the supermarket. Or to Zayn, ask if he can jerk me off," Louis said angrily, standing up afterwards, and stomping away. Harry didn't move, he did not even make a sound. He just turned a page and read further in that stupid textbook of him

"Hi Z," Louis picked up his phone while grabbing Harry's favorite cereal (no, he did not just buy this brand of cereal just because Harry liked it!). He trying not to sound too pissed, even though he still felt anger pulsing through his phone.  
"Oh shit," Zayn chuckled. "Trouble with the boyfriend. What happened, sweet cheeks?"  
"Just.. I swear he loves school more than he loves me," Louis chuckled sadly.  
"We already knew that, darling," Zayn says jokingly.  
"Yeah, but like.. It's more than ever, I swear. I've been trying to get him to relax but he just doesn't want to. I swear, it's super annoying."  
"Maybe there's something more than just the grade thing? I dunno, but maybe y'should ask 'im?"  
Louis grabbed some bananas and placed them in the cart. "Yeah, but he would have told me if there's something right?"  
"Maybe. Dude, like I said: I don't know, just ask him."  
"Okay, I will. Thanks, man. How's Perrie?" 

When Louis got home, there was no Harry in the living room. "Harry?" Louis asked while placing the bag with the groceries on the counter. Silence. "Babe, where are you?"  
Harry wouldn't leave, would he? Louis frowned and started looking around his small apartment. Harry was nowhere to be found. Not in Louis' bedroom, not in the bathroom, not in the kitchen and not in the livingroom. And that was everything Louis had.  
"What the hell?" Louis muttered. He grabbed his phone and called Harry. He didn't pick up. Worry began creeping in for real, now. After calling three times and leaving two voicemails, Louis found himself sitting in his car and driving towards Harry's house. His fingers made a thumping sound against the steering wheel and his eyes kept darting out of the window, with the hope to spot his boyfriend. But there was no sign of the curly haired seventeen year old. Oh, how Louis hoped that Harry was home..

Louis knocked on the door of Anne's house. He took a step from the door, and waited. After a few seconds, he heard the sound of a pair of feet walking towards the door but somehow he knew it was not his Harry.  
"Louis?" Anne said confused.  
"Is Harry home?" Louis asked, rubbing his arms worriedly.  
"Sure, but he came home crying, and I'm not-"  
"Crying?" Louis frowned and immediately shoved himself past Anne. With two steps a time he ran upstairs. "Harry?" He asked, pushing open the door that leaded towards Harry's bedroom. And there he was, lying on his bed with his hands in front of his face.  
"Haz, babe, are you crying?" Louis asked, while he slowly walked closer.  
"Louis?" Harry removed his hands and sat up in shock.  
"Oh baby.." Louis' heart broke when he saw the tear stained cheeks. "Baby, no, don't cry.. It makes me cry to see you so sad. What happened?" He sat down on the bed and he wanted to hug Harry, but Harry moved away quickly.  
"You went to Zayn's to ask if he could- if he could-" Harry broke down in sobs, and Louis felt how his heart fell apart.  
"Oh my gosh, no! I did not!" Louis promised while he touched Harry's arm. "I promise, I went to Tesco for grocery shopping, like I said. I mean- I would never, ever, ever let Zayn touch me in that way!" Louis said with a weird face. "Harry, you know that babe. You're the only one. I love you, right?"  
Harry's eyes slowly looked up. The green held an insecure shade. "You promise that Zayn didn't give you like, I dunno, a blowjob or something?"  
Louis smiled fondly while he tugged away a loose curl behind Harry's hair. "No, love. He called me and said to me that I needed to ask you what's wrong instead of be a total insecure dick, and stop thinking about me but about YOU."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Okay, I believe you," Harry shuffled closer to Louis and tugged himself under Louis' with tattoos covered arm. Louis kissed Harry's cheek while Harry started to speek. "I acted really dumb, didn't I?" Harry whispered. "It's just.. Some girls told me some stupid things about you being too old for me to even notice a tiny highschoolboy like me. Like, you're in college, you've got your own car and house, and.. You're so handsome, you can get anyone you want. And it's just," Harry blinked away some falling tears. "I started thinking, and.. Do I hold you back? Like honestly, do you ever wish to be single so you could like, meet up with other guys and.. Mingle around?" Harry asked insecurely. "I'd understand if you'd say you don't like me anymore... That it was fun to date me for a while but now the feelings are gone and-"  
"Harry, stop. First of all, those girls were right."  
Harry visibly paled and he wanted to pull away but Louis held him closer and kissed his lips. "I don't like you, I love you you dumbass. And secondly; what the heck is going on in your mind? You're not some tiny highschool boy, you're taller than I am, you're so so so smart, so lovable. I'm so lucky to have you, to call you my boyfriend. To have you call me yours. That's such a privilege, and I'm so fucking lucky to be the one that you call at night to say goodnight, to see you smile in that very special way. God, Harry, I don't want anyone else. Just you, you dumbass. Just you," he kissed Harry again.  
And like that, their first big fight was solved.

\----

"What are you staring at?" Harry asks him with a small smile.  
"You," Louis says fondly. "Just remembered how incredibly perfect you are."  
"As if," Harry huffs, but still with that smile on his face. He grabs a cookie and nibbles on it. Louis watches and him eat the chocolate chip cookie, and thumbs away some crumbs from the corner of Harry's mouth when he's finished. "You are perfect to me, love. Really, you are. I love you."  
"Love you too, Lou," Harry says laughing.  
"No, I love you. I love your eyes, and I love your smile. And your hair and your nose. Your dimples, your little birthmarks on your body, but especially the one on your left cheek. I love your eye lashes, your eyebrows, your hairline, your curls, the way you fix your bun.  
I love your neck, especially that one spot I always kiss. I love the slight dip of your collarbones, your shoulders, your arm full of tattoos, but especially our matching ones. I love your elbows, your hands, the things you do with them- from using them when you talk to jerking me off to tapping them on the beat of the music. I love your fingers and nails, especially when you paint them like you do now because it's so damn you.  
I love your chest, your nipples- all four of them-, I love your cute little stomach, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, especially when I kiss them when we make love, 'cause you curl your back in such a beautiful way.  
I love your bum so much, no-one can understand how much I love that little perky bum of yours, your dick, I love your thick tighs, your knees, the hair on your legs but I also love it so much when you've shave or wax it. I love your feet, your toes, love to kiss them and bite them so lightly.. But most of all I love you.  
The way you eat, the way you laugh, the way you cry, the way you stop in the middle of the street to pick up someone's walking stick when they drop it, or when you stand up for a pregnant woman in the bus almost immidiately. I love the way you scrunch your nose when you're concentrated, or when you need to think deeply. I love the way you watch tv, how you watch me, how you talk to me and ask me questions about my day. I love how you are with my parents and siblings, how you are with your parents and Gemma. I love when you get enthusiastic when they are enthusiastic, I love it when you're happy when they are, and sad when they are sad. I love it how you hum with music, how you dance, how you sing. I love how you sleep, how you walk, how you talk. I love you so much, Harry, and I'm so glad I dropped my keys that one rainy day. Because that day turned my whole life into a sunshine, just because you decided to help me and give me my keys. I love you, Harry Styles."  
Harry is crying by then, not bothering wiping away his happy tears. "Fuck, Lou, I love you too. So damn much. Fuck, this sounds like a fucking proposal, you twat."  
"Well maybe it is," Louis stands up and grabs a small, dark blue box from his backpocket. He sinks down on one knee, next to the table. Harry gasps.  
"Harry Styles," Louis starts with an enormous smile. "I know that this is not the perfect setting, but you are perfect enough for me. There's just one thing that can make this day, next to seeing you for the first time, the best day ever and that is answering the following question. Harry Styles, I love you so damn much that my heart bursts whenever I see you. Will you please give me the honor to call you my fiancé and marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Feedback and comments are highly appreciated! If you have any plots for the next one shot: be my guest! I'll write it x


End file.
